Skree-Gore
Created By, Charles Uriarte (Charrio) The Skee-Ga Species Wolverine Race Name Skee-ga Racial Language Scent, Paw Signs, Body Posture, Minimal vocalization. Appearance Much like their animal ancestors they keep a lot of the look of their beast heritage. Only partial biped and moving more easily on all fours. The powerful forearms built for digging and fighting. The back legs are used more for bracing the body when digging or taking of frontal hit. The body of the Skee-ga is covered in course thick fur, the fur helps keep them protected from cold and direct blunt attacks as well as arrows as the thick fur deflects the imapct off to the side. The claws of the Skree-Gore are long and used for digging and defense, when in combat the claws are savage weapons which can tear through most armor. The Skee-ga is a stocky and muscular animal. With short legs, broad and rounded head, small eyes and short rounded ears, it resembles a bear more than other mustelids. Though its legs are short, its large, five-toed paws and plantigrade posture facilitate movement through deep snow. They have a thick, dark, oily fur which is highly hydrophobic, making it resistant to frost. Like many other mustelids, it has potent anal scent glands used for marking territory and sexual signaling. The pungent odor has given rise to the nicknames "skunk bear" and "nasty cat." Wolverines, like other mustelids, possess a special upper molar in the back of the mouth that is rotated 90 degrees, towards the inside of the mouth. This special characteristic allows wolverines to tear off meat from prey or carrion that has been frozen solid. Height 7 to 10ft high when on hind legs. 4.5-5ft on all fours. (Females are larger then males) Weight 800-1400lbs Lifespan ''' 35-70yrs '''Facial Appearance Broad bear like head, small eyes and short rounded ears, muzzle typically stained red. Fur/Skin Color A light-silvery facial mask is distinct in some individuals, and a pale buff stripe runs laterally from the shoulders along the side and crossing the rump just above a bushy tail. Some individuals display prominent white hair patches on their throats or chests. Biped/Feral looks Partial Biped (Walks and stands on two legs, but must use four to run) Behavior To the outsider, savage and without mercy and always preying on the weak. Skee-ga have a rep for surprise attacks and violence in a intentional malicious way, as a cat would with a mouse. Fearless and evilly intelligent they have surprised and killed any who challenge them in their homeland. Using the forest as a natural obstacle they prey on the fears and use multiple forms of distraction to attain their goals. (More in Additional Info) Among their own they are very honorable and loving among families. Children are adored and nurtured until their natural predatory instincts start making them dangerous to themselves and tribe members. Gentle and tolerant among tribal members they still have a system of social rank. Tribal Chiefs rule with a personal council and rank follows order down to the lowest. Distribution The country of Jel and it’s forests, being ambush predators and creatures. Place or Origin Jel, deep in the dark heart of the forests. History The Skee-ga were demons contained in flesh, one of the top predators of the forests and plains. Evolving to embrace the natural side of nature, the dark and harsh side of life eats life to survive. Incredibly ferocious they encountered the Chirts and fought a bloody war. The war ended with both sides consolidating and seer respect or the others warrior strength and the fact they were a brother race made it easier. Their base natures similar and their tribal ways understandable to one another. Even speaking the same language or scents and body posture and gestures it was easy to see how the two made a connection. Beginnings In the beginning they were simple animalistic predators. Digging in to make dens for themselves and females for their pups. Hunting and competing with other predators made them very aggressive. Able to kill a 800lbs elk at only 60lbs they were ferocious even then, driving off much larger predators from their kills. As they evolved the prey they hunted began to get more intelligent as well. This drove competition up until the once brainless animal began to think and work in packs. Sentience was bound to happen, they formed what today is the Skee-ga the tribes of Wolverines. Capital City ''' DenMire '''Notable places or features The city is build in the spoils of coming across a very large colony of Mollits (Mole Rats) and taking their city and lives. The tunnels are long and winding but hold a number if huge dens where people can meet. The Mollits had breached a large cave system and the Skree-Gore made it their home. The tunnel area is for business and crafting. The living area and nursery dens are made in the large cave area. Their Huts made of the skins of the dead clans, put up as makeshift privacy barriers. The city is massive stretching for miles of curving and twisting tunnels in the rock and earth deep down several levels. Each level it’s own maze and full of tunnels to once useful Digger areas but now storage or workshops. The city is so big the Skree-Gore can’t use all the space and Weavers roam the darkness that is left unused or explored by cubs on adventures. Weavers have been to every nook and cranny of the twenty mile diameter circle that can go up to 500ft down. The under cave the Diggers found is huge, still unexplored entirely. The Cave is where the clan keeps it’s living areas. An underground river runs through and is a easy source of freshwater. several other resources are in the cavern, crayfish and other collectables. The cavern and all the under dark areas have yet to be explored by Skree-Gore. The Weavers tell of tunnels spitting and widening into a large spring with a small lake. The paths back the lake are long and require widening to get through easily. Chirts have yet to get to digging out the path. It’s rock and slow going even with such natural underground engineers. One can wiggle and wind their way through but takes time and effort almost none are willing to spend. The other tunnels were collapsed or dead ends, the other side was twisty and narrow. Only the smaller Weavers could get through the passages and found the river leads on into pit and even deeper. Weavers neglected to see past the whiteout of water spray from a river falling down a pit several dozen feet down. Building Style They are natural burrowers and will dig into hill sides and inhabit caves and expand an abandoned den. The bigger the clan the bigger the excavation must be, often leading down a spiraling expansion that goes from huge to progressively smaller as it hasn’t been dug out yet. Being natural diggers they understand the needs of digging so far. Using timbers and clay as well as the aid of the Weavers. Weavers coat the entire side and ceilings with their strong webbing. It helps stabilize and strengthen the wooden and clay supportive structures. They would stand without the webbing but it gives it an extra give, loose dirt and rock is caught and held against the structure. Language Being partial Biped they have to sit back on their haunches to use a bow or hand held weapon effectively. Not speaking in traditional words the Skree-Gore use body language and signs to communicate most of their needs. Calls and grunts are implemented to add more emphasize to the meaning. This allows for a complete and diverse language as with spoken words the Skree-Gore can communicate all their needs among clan. This ability also makes them very aware where one's hands are, as they are your word makers. They consider the useless chatter of the other races just noise and gives them away and targets. Many races only consider the Skree-Gore to be monsters or beasts who can't talk. This is false as they can definitely talk, just not with words spoken as everyone else assumes one to use. There has been a rare encounter or two where an outside clan has made contact that didn't start with an instant attack. People who could pick up on the paw movements among the Clan and realized they were speaking and quite fast as their paws were a blur of motion. They tried to talk so to speak and this impressed the Skree-Gore as it was a sign of intelligence to them. They made the deal of tribute to stave off a raid, this was acceptable to the clan and they retreated as long as the offerings were kept up. Culture ''' Tribal Society '''Chiefs The Skee-ga live life in a roughly tribal society. The Leaders being the largest strongest among their breed. Females being the larger of the sexes rule often but at times will step aside for a large impressive male. Once every seven years the tribes come together for a grand moot. There they trade crafts and spoils of raids, the leaders also compete for alpha among them. Alpha is determined in many ways, contests of strength, mock fights, wrestling, command of his clan to name a few. Shamans Shamans advise the leader and are also chosen by being the strongest, but in the mind. Practicing puzzles and problem solving as well as intellectual theories, the challeges to be Shaman are many. Chirts (Badgers) become shamans more often then Skee-ga as they are more patient thinkers. This actually helps the species as the smartest and most creative become shaman and help direct the leaders. Shamans also are the ones who speak directly with the Weavers and understand their language with deep understanding compared to the majority of Skree-Gore. Many don’t have the patience to have more then a rudimentary understanding, yes no, danger, left, right, back, forward, stop. All basic commands but no real conversation unless one has the patience and not many warriors do. Warriors ''' Warriors are the largest portion of Skree-Gore society, being the backbone of the species. Taking great pride in their strength and cunning the warriors have a hard time being patient. The few patient warriors rise up as one who heads in unthinking may find his death waiting. The only time warriors are patient and almost docile are when they are with cubs. Cubs are simply adored by Skree-Gore and even the most fearsome warrior gets gentle with dealing with a young cub. '''Doctors and Nurses This is the smallest profession of the Skree-Gore, only those who are not thrilled by the idea of the hunt seek this job. Using herbal knowledge gathered by ancestors and from the Weavers. Wounds that are not fatal are determined to be treatable or not. Wounds incurable and warriors who are too hurt will be devoured by the tribe. A warrior unable to be a warrior is dead anyways, just as a weak among a herd. The tribe slays the member and eats him, death being a gift rather than a useless life. Their belief is that member will now live on and give strength to the tribe, even the Weaves clean the bones and leave them bare. Chirts (Badgers) often seek this profession as their patience and intelligence seek to fight another way. Healing is fighting by giving the warriors aid and making them stronger then without and saving lives at time. Habits Eating and rolling in carrion giving them a vicious smell, very offensive. To a Skee-ga this is a wonderful experience. Climbing trees and scouting the area or waiting for prey it sees walking the game trails and drops biting the neck vertebra and crushing it. Seeking out other lower predators and driving them off of fresh kills and then dragging them back to the den to contribute. Taboos Killing another Skee-ga in malicious intent, you may kill in defense but not murder. Raping another’s mate, you may ask to relieve your needs if invited but not rape. Not bowing to the chief if he makes the official command sign. Laws The laws of the tribes are varied and often few but enforced strongly. Murder: The guilty one must fight after running the gauntlet. His brothers striking as they run the path. Some don’t even get to the challenge, and when they do are often slain without effort. Rape: The victim gets a free strike not meant to kill but wound, this can be weeks to months of healing. Death may also occur due to infection, which then they will be consumed. Not Bowing to the Chief when Officially garbed: This is a sign of disrespect and a challenge to the Chief’s power. They will be reminded and if still refusal then that will be a challenge and the chief will fight. Death may result but the fight is for dominance and control, if one fails to yield then they will kill. Theft: They will be brought to the Chief and his council, the judgment varies depending on the severity of the crime. Killing a Cub: Death by BloodWake Killing Your Mate: Same as Murder Education Education begins at a young age, starting with hand signs. Math and basic history are taught by Shamans in classes often engaging a educational story time. All the basics are covered, as well as nature lore and hunting. Fighting is taught as soon as the aggressive nature of the Skee-ga shows up at puberty. Fighting training consists of tutors who spar with the trainees and teach them dozens of ways of attack. Only a few are direct attack methods as they prefer to feint and strike from the side. They are also taught to attack the neck and vitals for a quick kill. Disembowelment is a standard attack as it is certain death and makes an opening for the kill or to move to the next target. They are given training in dealing with multiple opponents and pack tactics, pack tactic are a heavy focus as alone they are deadly together they are unstoppable. Their feral rage takes them in battle and training is required to not be controlled by the blood lust of battle. Without self control acquired through years of training a warrior can turn on his own brothers in battle as anything that runs is a target. Nurse and healer training is mostly taught by the Shaman and by the Weavers. It takes years to be a fully trained Healer and most are masters if Plant lore and and their uses. Ancient knowledge learned by ancestors long dead but their knowledge lives on. This knowledge would of been lost long ago if it were not for the Weavers who keep it in their memories. The secrets are whispered and shared to the shamans and relayed to the healers as they train. This gives them a huge reservoir of healing and historical knowledge making the Healers and Shamans very knowledgeable and skilled. Shaman training is long and involving, learning to speak with the Weavers and to know their story. Their own history is mixed within their memories, their story well rehearsed and told countless times. The training consists of detailed accounts of the legends of the tribes, the healers knowledge and training. The control and wit to keep the tribe’s attention and the showmanship of a grade A actor. All the important times and dates are the job of the Shaman to keep track of and alert the clan when the right time is on them. Matings and naming of cubs as well as many tasks like planning ceremonies and offerings to the hunters in the sky. Occupations Skee-ga jobs are all rather basic. Many choose hunters, who hunt for prey of all sorts. From large giants 2000+lbs to small rats and mice. Prey big enough is taken back to the clan. The most honored warriors are also the most successful hunters contributing so much. Healers are another avenue, more non savage driven members can still be useful healing or being assistants. Gathering herbs and plants unknown to the Shaman so he may see if the Weavers know of such a plant and have seen animals eat it or what secret it may hold. Very few become Shamans, but more become acolytes and helpers to the sometimes ancient ones. There are also trainers, Warriors who have lived through decades of hunt and battle. They are full of tricks invented in times of need or a spark of innovation. These warriors are the veterans and often scarred from training and war. Forged in the heat of rage and quenched in the hot gush of blood as it gushes from a victims flesh. These warriors are easily worth ten young warriors, when on the battlefield the younger ones take the veterans lead. Oddities Skee-ga sometimes have a genetic anomaly where the fur is snow white but not a true albino. Not a normal occurrence the tribes usually rank them the lowest unless proven something else. Many children who have the snow white fur have weaknesses within them. Sickly and weak, if shows such flaws at birth will most likely be eaten. To keep feeding it and letting it suffer a worthless life is cruel in their eyes. Skee-ga have a love for smelly things, they will even kill a large herbivore and let it rot so they can roll and feed on the soft rotted flesh. Their sense of smell is incredibly strong, able to sniff out prey under 20ft of snow and over a mile away on the wind. Common Health Issues Other then blindness which is not a hindrance to them as they are so well equipped in other senses it is hardly a bother. Some Weavers will actually sit on the shoulder or body and direct them, personal friends you might say. The one white furred anomaly where in general they are weaker or sickly. Other weaknesses have been bred out as they will eat their weak or dying young. Any genetic flaws were bred out a long time ago. Racial habits Being burrowers they have very good hearing and smell. The guard hairs on their fur and muzzle actually sends information to the brain, width, small vibrations and Weavers use them to get their attention. One can even talk through it if they listen, a Weaver can tap out information with semaphores. Climbing the huge trees of Jel, being an ancient coniferous forest with trees well over 400ft high. The trees being so massive they on average are 40ft-100ft diameter the massive size lets the Skee-ga to scale them without worry of snapping. Rooting around for a quick snack they will dig up insects and roots of preference. Many things fill the diet as they are omnivore and will survive on anything. Being specially adapted they can even survive on bones and hooves. Being nocturnal they stay in the dens until the start of dusk, being alerted by the Weavers at the cave opening. Coming out and doing a routine check and sniff about they watch for and note the moon phase. Sexual Behavior Sex for Skee-ga is a semi violent affair as a female will only allow to be mounted by the stronger males. Males being smaller have to fight first among themselves who are interested, then must fight the female in heat. The fight is very much a mating ritual and never lethal, and very arousing to them. With the scent of estrus and the thrill of the fight this is usually the start of a lifetime mating. Once satisfied the female will submit and mating will occur. Sex outside of mates happens but no where near as often as other species. Mated members often have sex daily as a sign or virility a male shows his mate as often. Sex with Cubs happens but usually only with playmates. Adults consider it a dishonorable and weak thing to do. Sexual Inclination Hetero primarily but same sex matings happen often when still charged from a kill. Views on Sex Sex is for making Cubs, other sex is just pleasures. Some rites or rituals include voluntary group sex, sex is part of life and they see no need to hide it from cubs or clan. Many just go about their business as it’s natural to them. Breeding Info After mating during estrus the female will become pregnant with 2 to 3 cubs. When pregnant the female gets a nesting instinct making their nest as they want it, which changes often to the dismay of the Male. Fights break out between mates and are resolved the next day or same night as things happen. Eventually happy with her nest she begins nesting when close to birth, glowing happy and a proud mate bringing kills. Time of Year End of winter/Early Spring Birth Rate 2-3 Cubs 4.5 Months gestation Length of Childhood 8-10yrs then they are treated as an adult and cubs will typically want to emulate the adults. Relationship Habits Lifetime Mate The Chirt Species (Badger) Race Name Chirts Racial Language Same like the Skee-ga Appearance The Chirt has most of the general characteristics common to badgers; with stocky and low-slung bodies with short, powerful legs, they are identifiable by their huge foreclaws (measuring up to 10 inch in length) and distinctive head markings. Measuring generally between two thirds to the whole face in length, males of the species are slightly larger than females. Height 5-7.5ft Weight 500-850lbs Lifespan 40-70yrs Facial Appearance Its triangular face shows a distinctive black and white pattern, with brown or blackish "badges" marking the cheeks and a white stripe extending from the nose to the base of the head. The white head stripe extends the full length of the body, to the base of the tail. Fur/Skin Color Except for the head, the Chirt is covered with a grizzled, brown, black and white coat of coarse hair or fur, giving almost a mixed brown-tan appearance. The coat aids in camouflage in grassland habitat. Biped/Feral looks Partial Biped (Walks and stands on two legs, but must use four to run) Behavior Same as the Skee-ga Distribution The country of Jel and it’s forests, being ambush predators and creatures. Place or Origin In Jel out in the open fields. History The Chirts were savages on the open plains, digging out their prey and feasting. Challenged by other predators they were savage in claiming a kill or in defense. Their people lived and hunted on the plains till hard years forced them to move and hunt in the thick near forests. They met the Skee-ga after a few moons and a bloody war started both outstanding warriors. The battle was hard fought and both sides were hurt badly. It took control on both sides to stop the blood lust and anger. Chirts are very intelligent and crafty. Skee-ga have size and strength but not too many thinkers among them. It was the Chirts who were the first to demand an audience. Being Fearsome warriors they were granted such an audience. The talks stopped the killing and with high respect for the other as they were both the top warriors in Jel their numbers low. They joined as brothers, their weasel ancestry leading them on similar paths and with similar temperaments. Once joined the two were unstoppable among the forests and plains, both monsters of endurance and strength. It was this strength that led the Weavers to notice them, as well as their feral ways. The spark of sentience but not the stink of so called modern civilizations. Weavers made contact eventually and over time became a brother and watcher to the Skree-Gore, more on that in the Weavers’s page. Beginnings Chirts began as small digging mammals much like a Badger. Digging nests and burrows they fed on small mammals and any easy pickings. Insects, carrion, fish, grass, roots, fruits, anything that was edible. Evolving up from predators among increasingly difficult to catch prey as they evolved to evade the predators lead to a moment where that spark hit. The spark of intelligence and later culture. Primitive it may be but it is definitely a sentient species often called an animal or monster. Culture Tribal society same as the Skee-ga Taboos Same as the Skee-ga Laws Same as the Skee-ga Education Same as the Skee-ga Occupations Same as the Skee-ga Oddities Some cubs will be born with what are considered small and pathetic claws. This is actually the beginnings of a new adaptation, the shorter claws making tool use easier but combat not as effective. If given long enough to establish itself Chirts will be much more adapt at tool usage. Common Health Issues Insanity in old age, obsessive and delusional, once these signs infect an elder he is slain and devoured. The elderly will with dignity ask for the right or slaying, where a member may ask to die as they have no hope of a future. This death is quick and merciful, unlike an enemy the honor and respect dictate everything be done to make it quick and without the terror prey endures. If they are so mad they can’t even make this choice they will be taken down, like a madden creature with rabies the insane can sometimes be hard to take down once set off. The Weavers thankfully can inflict their kiss and stop the fighting, but most see more honor in the kill if not interfered with. Luckily few get this madness, which is cause by the brain confusing connections as they grow older. Sluggish in the winters and not so well adapted as the Skee-ga for moving in deep snows they stay closer to the caves and and out of high snows. Nature long ago willed this species to hibernate and even tho it has been millions of years and they have fought and evolved out of the majority of it the feeling of sleepiness and sluggishness is hard to shake off unless prey or danger snaps the senses alert. Racial habits Patience and thinking, often stopping to think about something they saw that confused or intrigued them. Many improvements to Skree-Gore tools is from a pondering Chirt. Chirts are not climbers and focus on digging, being smaller then a Skee-ga they are more energetic diggers. Most cave or clan renovations are from Chirts digging as they instinctively love to do. Sexual Behavior Minimal out of season. Sexual Inclination Hetro unless blood lust arousal Views on Sex Sex is good and natural, however not much interest unless in season. Unlike Skee-ga the Chirts are not as interested unless the scent of a female in season. Breeding Info When in season females will be irresistible, males will follow and when prompted to mount. Mounting takes place by multiple males, ensuring impregnation. Even Skee-ga will be allured and partake. This is one of the ways Hybrids are born, the true joining of the two tribes. Time of Year In the early spring the females come into season. Birth Rate 1-4 cubs 5 Month gestation Length of Childhood Same as the Skee-ga Relationship Habits Open Mating Additional Information Coal and Oil are local knowledge to the clans and will use such during extreme winters or for rendering or any prolonged fire needs. This includes fire shaping and hardening tools and heat tempering flint for easier shaping. Fire for warmth isn’t truly needed but more of a comfort, as well as Needed for the Weavers as their Arachnid biology requires above freezing temperatures to thrive so the caves are kept warm. Evey fresh spring and watering hole as well as running creeks are all well known to them. Skee-ga have an amazing sense of smell and will often pickup prey from long away and come to investigate, they of course can smell carrion just as easily. Tools and Technology Skree-Gore technology is rather primitive in many ways compared to more advanced civilizations on Nakti. Their long claws make more fine tool manipulation more difficult. Not impossible just more difficult. Full tools have been invented and adapted to use and hold with different paw structures. This means a knife or axe is hefted in a completely different way to a more human like hand. The ergonomics are different, workable but feeble at best when compared to one meant for the paw. Many tools have a loop so the claw can be slipped through and used. Other technology among the tribes include, Fire, Traps, Wood cutting, pottery to name some primary tools. Metal forging is not one of their technologies as they don’t like the fur burning off their bodies and arms in the heat. They have seen little use for metal and if capable trade the ores and scraps they find for useful trade like spices or herbs not found locally. Silken tools are also made, Ropes, ladders, bandages, bags, sacks and the like. Weavers actually get bored at times or competitive being fed with not effort to hunt they weave. Weaving is in their very nature. The walls of the dens and ceiling are covered. Weavers will create incredibly intricate tapestries Several mushrooms grow in Jel that the Skree-Gore take advantage of, being gifted with their scent of smell they can locate them fairly easily. The mushrooms have various uses some being food others toxins or remedies and hallucigen for visiting the spirits and the Weavers true voice. (The true voice is hallucinated effect taught to shamans and their senses come together giving a mental verbal voice to the Weavers.) Clothing Skree-Gore do not wear normal clothing if at all. Many are bare except for a satchel or belt with tools or pouches. Amber is one of the only adornments they cherish and will trade for if possible or just assault a town for the food and plunder. Those who do wear clothing are Shamans and the chieftain, both wear robes of black and red silk weaved by the best weavers on Nakti the Spiders among them. Their very name is the Weavers and their silk is very strong and lasting once treated. Without treating they would fade and fall apart like so many cobwebs. The secrets of curing the silk is kept only to the healers and shaman and his acolytes. New first time Mothers are given a swaddling blanket made of the redsilks and can last a lifetime with care. Many mothers keep the blanket as a nesting reminder of their cubs. Headdresses too are made for special occasions, often resembling a excursionist hood in black with a deep long cowel. Weapons Claw and Tooth, (Perfectly trained and evolved for battle) Nature’s terrain and landscape, (Dropping trees on a target, digging under, rolling logs ect.) Fire, (Burning walls, buildings, and more to set off a panic and chaos) Fear, (The name and ferocious nature constantly waiting) Weavers , (Infiltrate and Scout, Biting if able) Poison, (Mushroom or Weavers Toxin) The Darkness (Dark nights) Flint Blades and Spears if needed (Mostly used by Chirts) Traps (dug pit traps, snares, thorns and ropes with small obsidian blades to cut the skin and infect as they are coated with feces. The ropes are small and meant to be walked into and drag being anchored and as it drags it cuts. Several will be built of each trap) Ambush (dropping from trees and erupting from bush) Trees (Dropping rocks or what looks like draw tree brush but contains Weavers ) Short Bows (Chirts use them most effectively for Skree-Gore and are not great archers but can deliver a fire arrow or poison arrow) Armor Armor for the Skree-Gore is usually none for older warriors as they have seen enough combat to almost not need it. Young warriors just entering the fold wear a silken vest woven by Weavers. The tough silk can stop arrows and even the equivalent of small arms. Woven from interlaced silk in layers designed to catch the impact. Silk is given properties as it is needed, elastic where needed and more stiff or fluffy and many variations. Silken armor is also worn by Chiefs and is decorated elaborately. Sows also can prefer to wear armor as they are the birthgivers and are to be defended. Males will go berserk if one is harmed. Those who face a 900lbs warrior and his kin will die and be devoured as their screams gargle and make the death Skree so many make dying. Combat Tactics Skree-Gore are skilled in a wide variety of combat styles. Their favorites are, locating a village or town with trees nearby. The closest smaller trees are burrowed under and made to fall toward the town, crushing the walls or buildings. As trees are up to 250+ft high the weight and impact alone can cause severe damage and deaths. Skree-Gore will usually have 2 or 3 such logs fall if possible, and have gotten quite good at hitting their marks. Another tactic which is used in conjunction is coating a large log with heavy pitch, then setting it alight and let loose down a steep hill into a village or town. The log sets numerous things ablaze and the ensuing havoc is when the ones waiting rush in and attack. Attacking primarily with their claws and teeth Skree-Gore revel in the feel of flesh ripping and the warmth of blood gushing out. The look of terror and the scents of blood and fear are like a trigger. This sets the Skree-Gore into their blood rage, making them even more terrible. Making them immune to save the most terrible pains and damage, the Skree-Gore will even fight impaled or disemboweled till life ebbs away making the crazed attack cease. In this state it takes great effort to tell friend from foe, spending seasons training to do just that keep Skree-Gore from lashing out at another in the rage. If a Skree-Gore is mortally wounded and has the sense about them, they will go full out in what they a spirit charge. Their life now forfeit they will fight like a rabid demon till the body stops and can’t funtion, even in death their jaws will snap for a half hour or so. Hand to hand combat is the joy of a warrior, not the bread and butter but the core of the primal enjoyment. Like a cat who finally corners it’s mouse, it wants to feel the death struggles and feed that predatory instinct. Spending years training to let a blow glance or just to avoid it, makes them very deadly close up. Leaping forward one second and back another only to let loose a blinding musk that then lets them make their opening. Fire is another tactic, burning out the prey or burning some needed building or stockpile. Fire being the terrible elemental force it is, holds countless ways to use it for combat, the Skree-Gore have been working on adding a few more. They see fire as the rage of the gods and the god’s hunger as fire requires fuel and seems to devour it. Weavers Spiderlings can also be used as scouts, they spread out and infiltrate a village or city being invisible in plain site being spiders they can watch and report back on where important resources are located. Weavers will also run amok biting sleeping villagers and their livestock along with mounts. This tactic can cripple and throw a town into panic, once the fear starts the Skree-Gore begin probing attacks all the while Weavers are watching and talking watching. Many times a villager or guard will forget to check under the rafters or ceilings and a spy is right there making a report. The main goal is to never engage an enemy head on. Use distraction and cunning rather then opening yourself up to being hurt. Go in for the kill once the chance offers itself but never blindly run in. Test enemy defenses and retreat and discuss it, let the Weavers and shamans advise a plan. Find the weakness of any beast and you may slay it, not all have the same heart so one must find it. If facing a new enemy see how they react and move, watch them and scare them and watch the raw instinctual fear lead them. Many times they will spook a town with fire and make the people run to water where they have traps laid and will slaughter everyone they can. Children and the old are easy kills and die first if no warriors stand in their way. Fighting as a clan they use fake charges and roars to distract and grant an opening to their brothers. Never play fair is a standard tactic, it’s for survival never let a competitor have an edge. If you must study them and find what they need and want and deny it to them. Make them angry and come after you so you have the advantage, or make them ball up either way they have the edge. Circling like a shark outside aiming range but close enough to see they keep their presence known. Unable to leave and not knowing what they are up to causes panic, sounds at night and cracks of lumber make towns and villages believe they are building or digging something in the distance. This is when small teams creep up and Weavers crawl up the walls and into the civilians beds and homes. Biting and striking a blow that stirs the camp into more panic. Close enough now the teams light up and fling tightly rolled moss bundles with attached ropes. The moss is dipped into tar and once lit lights up parts of the walls and town. One or more will also be carrying a vessle of oil and toss it into the blaze along the wall. Erupting in a fire they will be hard pressed to extinguish. Combined with the frontal distraction and the fire attack combined with Weaver bites most cities or towns begin to crumble fast and lose nerve. Once the population lives in dread fights amongst their own happen and drive them to stupidity. Every night roars and sounds keep them up spiders watch from the darkness, they have no hope and die as soon as they leave. If not the fires will happen again as well as attacks once an opening makes itself clear. One of the more used methods is to assault a city or town and causing havoc and then hitting it again night after night or week. The people will get tired and can’t repair anything in days or weeks so end up trying to leave. This is when the Skree-Gore will take them down like bleating sheep. Never let an enemy recover, keep them harassed and tired eventually their head will fall and his strength will wain and eventually beg to be put to death. Like their ancestors of old their endurance is unmatched and many people get tired or terrified leading to fatal mistakes. People will develop Arachnophobia due to Weavers as they are spies and deadly. Seeing them in your town is never a good sign since more are behind the walls and rafters. Seeing any spider will most likely mean paranoia if you have experienced one before, the bizarre human like teeth and the clicking behind shelves, as they click their teeth knowing it makes them fear. Unable to sleep since they creep can drive people insane Being spiders they can wait a week for one to drop guard and bite. But usually creep in and out telling the Skree-Gore about buildings and sleeping areas and the like. Valuable info most if not any could gather so easily. This is one of the great strengths of the combination, scouts and assassins. Defensive Tactics Just as with battle tactics many forms depending on the assault. In the field they will retreat if they see too hard of a defense and then watch and send the Weavers to probe and return. No one can stop a self aware insect species as no one can hold the desert sands at bay. Small and un noticed countless already slip past. If forced into their dens or assaulted by surprise in the day, then things get worse for the attackers. Weavers being the first defense in daylight the young spiders who hunt and explore the outside top of the dens spring alarm. Vibrating the webs with an alarm signal which sets off another till the nest is up an in action. Skree-Gore also respond to the signal as it’s part of the basic semaphores all are taught growing up. If under threat of fire or gas, the simplest method of defense is to collapse the tunnel ahead. Blocking off the gas or fire while other Skree-Gore head to the back doors. Skree-Gore dens or caves must have at least three openings and one hidden in case something like this happens. The hidden opening is usually unfinished and easily opened with Chirt help and the outside is untouched and unnoticed. Cubs will be moved to the deep chambers where the grand Weavers are and the few females defending have a few hundred eight legged back up friends. Mothers defending their cubs will slay anyone who threatens the life of the future of the clan. So far no one has made it down a Skree-Gore den. The Weavers and the warriors defending and shamans directing the numbers are too great. Weaver numbers per den or clans home can be in the tens of thousands and more depending on the size of the caves or city. All while this commotion is happening the Weavers are climbing upwards and out dozens if not hundreds of vents up in the rock and soil. From the outside the vents are hard to see as they are covered with a flap of silk and leaves. Not all are in use and are closed on bad days like heavy rains or cold. Weavers use these vents in such attacks to creep out and disperse in the leaves and underbrush. Taking to the trees or directly attacking, biting and killing animals first as they are a means of escape. The longer the attackers stay the more spiders rise up like an ant hive, each having a lethal bite to mammalian species and a mind to know who is leader among you. Soon the Skree-Gore come up and in furious rage, no living invader will survive. The challenge to a den is as if you declared war on them and they will kill any who dares. Depending on the amount of contempt built the Skree-Gore may even start tracking the path in which the invaders came from seeing it as a threat to let that city live and will begin probing. Creation Myth Long ago when the world was new the ancient gods who's names are forgotten gave birth to the world.Their power so great it still echos to this day, every heartbeat is a gift. The ancient gods fought among themselves for leader of their pack, in the blood-lust the weakest was devoured. His blood spilling across the world searing the lands. The lands burned for countless moons, the blood boiling still with the fury of battle. The other gods were now a pack and traveled the sky seeking the other clans as any hunter would.Soon the gods devoured the clans of all the other gods leaving nothing but burning cities. When they look up and see them still burning they can see how many clans the gods destroyed, for only the most Ferocious and strong will survive. The gods had won the heavens and were battle torn and tired. In their exhaustion they slept, only the stoic leader standing guard. As the pack slept their power grew making the glow the the gods above them. The ever watchful leader still watches to this day with the Hunters-Eye who stands over them at night. At times you can even see the gods together in the sky, one blinding the other standing guard. The lands cooled and the blood gave birth to the life they see everywhere, the very beat of a heart is a gift from the blood of the ancients. Animals of every sort filled the lands and seas, but there was not enough space for all the clans. So clan fought clan, the strong devouring the weak and those not fit for life. The fury of the gods still beat in the hearts of the clans. The Skee-ga (Wolverines) ancient ancestors came from a dense dark Forest land. Using their strength and fury they devoured clan after clan, moving onward to new lands looking for prey. They met the Chirts (Badgers), and their ferocious warriors impressed the Skee-ga and their clans joined. The Chirts were brother to the Skee-ga being of the same warrior ancestry. The Skree-Gore were now one tribe and hunted together both being the fiercest clan the others had ever seen. Clan after clan fell devoured alive and their bones tossed into the pits. The tunnel and dens were there long before they arrived. A clan of Mollits (Mole Rats) had dug the city for generations, they were easy prey with their soft pink skins which tore easily under tooth and claw. To honor the gods they devour the weak and spill their blood. The weak serve as prey to the strong and the Skree-Gore are strong. They bring death and fire to all who stand before them. The burning sun gifting them it's touch with fires and sparks. The hunger of the gods so great the gifts devour what it touches with the fury within. Those who are worthy are taken and make servants and fools till their end and are devoured like all the weak, the bones tossed in the pit. The pit has only begun to show the dead, with each kill adding to the pit. It has been thirty father's passing since their first kill in this land and the pit only now reveals the dead. Notes on Jel Jell is a land full of coniferous forests with trees the size of cite buildings. Some reaching over 500ft high and standing like a mountain itself. Many rivers and streams run the forests and few open prairies. Mountains stand like titans above the clouds and capped in snow, crowned in massive pines that are called the Mountain chiefs. Each large tree has a massive trunk and roots spread throughout the ground. Smaller pines seeded grow in what light can infiltrate the canopy. Hot springs dot the area near a unique phenomenon, a crystal quartz field. Larger then a football field and next to a geologically active area it suffers tremors. The tremors cause the quartz to go through crushing geological pressure. Electric sparks erupt and dance making a wonderful light show. Skree-Gore consider the place a wonder, they will frequently come by and watch when the time comes for the display. Like Earth’s Old Faithful the quartz field has a regular timing. People caught in the field when it is under stress will suffer mild electric shock and possible death on the rare occasion. Due to the tremors the quarts breaks off small bits at times , the layer of crystal is incredibly thick. Skree-Gore collect the pieces and make jewelry or prisms for the neat rainbow. Gathering the shards and pieces the Skree-Gore have a large surplus. They value amber more as it is a harder to obtain substance. Distinguished warriors often wear amber as a sign of importance and wealth. The forest floors are an obstical course of roots and fallen debris only an Olympic athlete could travel quick and fast. Skree-Gore are evolved for the land moving quickly and fearlessly leaping and digging into trees and scurrying around the side and leaping down covering large amounts of terrain compared to any two legged prey. Able to traverse the terrain quickly and confidently either taking to the trees or running in the undergrowth. They out speed and surround an enemy or prey, attacking out of thin air it seems. A Full grown Skree-Gore weighs on average 900lbs, running at speed and leaping from height can instantly kill even mounts will die due to speed and mass. Many feel Jel was made for these monsters and stay well out of it even though it holds useful resources. The dangers however are not worth it, even fire wont oust them, it only angers them and makes them determend. The stories may be right, Jel is perfect for the Skree-Gore as it is their homeland where they evolved so are perfectly adapted to it. The Skree-Gore Civil War (The War of Tribes) Decades ago a war broke out between the leading Skree-Gore tribes. Blood-Tooth Flint Talker the Alpha chieftain of the tribes was insulted by the son of Night-Moon the Death’s Shroud. The insult was taken badly and a severe punishment was ordered. Night-Moon was out with the other leaders getting festivities started, his son was punished severely having his eye and snout torn open. Surely a death sentence to anyone, Night-Moon came back and smelled and saw the blood from punishment. The smell of fear and panic was still in the air and most dreadful of all it was his son’s. Rushing to his camp he found his son already looking near death yet sitting up strong. His body was shivering and he refused to let the Blood Binders (Doctors) look at him. He was a statue of willpower holding up with half his face torn open, his father was enraged and turned to seek out Blood-Tooth. Finding him among his council he challenged him right there roaring our his intent. Blood-Tooth half expected this, he hated Night-Moon for years. Fueled by rage and slipping into the blood rage warriors feel in hard battles. Blood-Tooth saw this and thought with a smile, he’s stupid with rage already. The battle was short and Night-Moon was disemboweled and hamstrung crushed and dragged barely alive to his camp. Kicked so he faced his camp the chieftain Blood Tooth declared Night-Moon and his son to be weak and death was the best gift to give them. Night-Moon’s mate fought hard for family already dying or dead, she fell swiftly to the chieftain. Chiefs have to be veterans and are the top killers among the clans, they were all outmatched from the start. The last things that Night-Moon’s eyes saw were his families destruction. The council to Night-Moon were appalled something like this could happen for so little a transgression. They and the rest of the tribe felt dishonored and outraged, Blood-Tooth was outright slain by the council. Which started a war among the tribes, many long time annoyances and squabbles erupted. Weavers stay out of the combat as it is not their concearn who leads who. They will get fed all the same. Waring now for decades they have actually cut their numbers down, the tribes of twelve are now half. Fighting among Skree-Gore is hand to hand and tooth to tooth. Not all combat is lethal between Skree-Gore as well, females are given a chance to submit and come with the victors. If not they will be slain. Bodies are eaten unless unable due to attacks or distractions. Cannibalism is natural to the Skree-Gore and is important meat at times. Weavers don’t mind one bit, meat is meat as far as they are concerned. Now fighting they are kept in check from raiding as often or exploring outside the lands of Jel. If the war stops and they have time to lick their wounds and fill up their ranks again no city would be safe. Their tenacious nature and lack of pity and cunning make them a force to behold, combined with the Weaver they are almost unstoppable when using their brains and inventive tactics. Category:Races Category:Jel Category:Canon Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:Mustelids